


Способность мыслить логически

by AgnessaAgni, Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К 16-й серии 3-го сезона</p>
            </blockquote>





	Способность мыслить логически

— Похоже, у вас в системе нашлись баги...  
В том, что нас предают, мы виноваты ничуть не меньше, чем те, кто нас предает. Нас предают, когда мы даем повод к предательству. Дело не в психологии жертвы. Дело в допустимых рисках, теории вероятностей и технике безопасности.  
В причинно-следственных связях — темпоральной логике.  
— ... и не волнуйтесь....  
Техника безопасности предполагает осторожное обращение с предметами. Инструментами. Людьми.  
Мы предаем сами, когда позволяем себя предавать. Плохо — предаем. Хуже: гибнут другие. Случайные, посторонние, хорошие, без вины страдающие.  
— ... открытки слать не буду.  
— Мистер Кейси?!  
Нет.  
Теория вероятности. Способность мыслить логически. Больная спина. Уравнение со множеством переменных.  
Выстрел.  
Нас теряют, мы теряем. Нельзя никого не потерять.  
— ...Ты просто попал в западню.  
Тут делается понятно, что ужас пережит.  
— Сам? Или помочь?  
Баги — сбои системы. Бывают у всех. Везде. Всегда. Даже у агентов ЦРУ. Не всегда ведут к отрицательным последствиям.  
Баги — как и предательства — наша ответственность. Наши решения. Нельзя избежать.


End file.
